brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Iori
Iori Asahina (朝日奈 祈織, Asahina Iori) is the tenth son of Asahina Family. A prince-like eighteen-year-old who attends a private high school different from Ema. He is the calmest and collected brother of the Asahina family. Iori is the caretaker of the garden of the household. Appearance Iori has slate-colored hair that reaches his hazel eyes, and is usually seen wearing his school uniform, which is made up of white and dark blue colors. He wears a cross necklace around his neck but underneath his clothes, as he intends to hide the cross. In Season 2 Iori's hair seems to have gotten messier and maybe curlier. He now wears a white shirt, a blue vest with five silver buttons and a black tie, along with blue trousers and black shoes. Personality Iori is known for having a prince-like manner, as well as his calm and collected nature, in addition to being very caring. However, despite that prince-like personality of his, he can also be very scary, especially during winter-time. Iori is perceptive of the feelings of others, but is also somewhat reclusive, being called anti-social by his brothers. He is very accepting of Ema's entry into the house, but is somewhat befuddled by her on occasion. He tries to be her shoulder to cry on, so to speak, and wants to keep her happy, often giving her flowers depending on her situation. He is very reserved when it comes to his feelings for her, choosing to act subtly instead of being forceful. He states in the finale that he will "risk it all to love her." Relationships Asahina Kaname Kaname is the closest brother to Iori because Kaname was able to understand him in some situations especially when the death of his girlfriend Fuyuka (game only). Due to a change in circumstances though, he started to hate Kaname talking to him, feeling like he is trying to interfere with his personal life. But, at the end of the novels, they make up with each other. In the anime, their relationship is not nearly as tense, because Iori's ex-girlfriend presumably does not exist. However, Iori is still often the one who reigns in Kaname when he becomes too flirtatious, especially with Ema. Hinata Ema Iori is very accepting of Ema when she joined the family and tends to give her flowers relating to her current situation. He tries to be there for Ema when she needs someone to talk to, and often makes her feel better as a result, which makes him happy. He is protective of Ema, and shows subtle hints of jealousy whenever his siblings, mainly Kaname, flirt with her. Iori is often the one who tells him when he's gone too far and is bothering Ema. Whenever she is involved, he has no qualms about showing his warm and caring side. Later, it is revealed that he is also in love with her, shown best when he gave her an iris, not only for good luck, but it also means that Iori "will risk everything to love her". Game Trivia *His name is composed of the characters 祈 (meaning "pray") and 織 (meaning "weave"). *He is the tenth son of the Asahina family. *The brother he is closest to is the playboy Kaname. *He is popular and well known in other schools. *He studies in Bright Centrair. *In the novels, he became a model, in the same agency as Fuuto. *It's his job to take care of the garden. *Like his brothers, he is in love with Ema, and is very reserved about his feelings for her. *In the novels, he had a girlfriend before, her name was Fuyuka. It has been stated that since his ex-girlfriend died in a car accident, his heart has been empty. Iori really loved Fuyuka, and he would have given everything to her. After she died, he wanted to commit suicide and follow her to the other world. *In the anime, Fuyuka presumably never existed, and Iori is warmer as a result. His relationship with Kaname is also better and less tense. *In the anime, he is still a competitor in the "Brothers Conflict." *If not for Ema, he would have murdered Kaname (Kaname did not resist, thinking that would be best for Iori). *In the games, he is the only one who has a bad end. *In 13 Bros Maniax, he is shown to have somewhat patched up his relationship with Kaname. *It is also revealed Kaname gave him the nickname "Io" up until middle school. *His cross was given by Kaname, whom claimed that it came from Fuyuka; Iori was extremely happy as a result, but tried to commit suicide using it. *According to "13 Bros Maniax (Kaname Side)", he is not familiar with the basics of human relationships, but still rather sensitive towards peoples' reactions of him. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Iori's name was spelled as 祈央莉. *His Zodiac is Aries, the Ram. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Episodes Category:Main Characters Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Bright Centrair Private Academy